Avatar La leyenda del Yin y Yang
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Luego de la partida del avatar korra las cosas cambiaron de gran forma pero mas para lo que son las rencarnaciones del avatar ya que cuando Ravaa y Vaatu desaparecieron el universo trata con la proxima generacion reparar el equilibrio para eso se forma no solo el avatar tradicional si no tambien un segundo avatar con habilidades diferentes..


**Bueno aquí mi primer fanfic en el fandom del avatar , cree esta historia pensando que en deberia pasar el proximo avatar a Korra , asi que planee varias cosas por todo lo ocurrido con Korra como para la nueva generación del avatar asi que disfrútenlo**

Capitulo 1: El Yin y el Yang

Tiempo ah pasado desde que se creo el Portal espiritual en ciudad república, la ciudad se adapto a los cambios que ocurrieron en ese tiempo, como los días una vida nace con el Alba y se va con el ocaso, para la Avatar Korra su vida ya esta Anocheciendo.

La noticia de la Muerte del Avatar Korra conmociono todo el Mundo , luego del respectivo Duelo la Orden del Loto Blanco comenzó con La búsqueda del Próximo avatar no estando Muy seguros si renacería entre los Maestros Tierra o de diferente Forma.

Pasaron 6 Años suficiente para que el Próximo Avatar presentara las señales de Ser el Elegido o Elegida, en un Pequeño Pueblo cercano a Ba Sing se un grupo Representante del loto Blanco recibió un comunicado de una niña prodigio que presentaba las Señales de ser el Próximo Avatar.

Llegaron a una Granja la cual se veía que conseguía buenos ingresos por la cantidad de animales, maquinaria de Industrias futuro y varios trabajando en el lugar . Fueron hacia la casa donde al tocar la puerta una de las sirvientas les abrió y los guio hacia el salón donde Una Mujer de Pelo castaño , piel Blanca con ropas del reino tierra junto a su esposo quien presentaba ropas rojas como la de la Nacion del Fuego aunque un tanto mas Modernas los esperaban.

—Orden del loto Blanco nos Honran con su presencia —Dijo la Mujer ellos estaban con una Mirada Neutral.

—Insistieron que comenzáramos a buscar con su Hija , espero que no nos decepcionen—Dijo el anciano del loto blanco estos traían ropas como oficiales Militares pero con una combinación de colores blanco y azul

—les aseguramos que no lo Lamentarán, Yori ven querida—dijo su Padre y Del suelo Salió una Niña con el Pelo Blanco con ligeros mechones en un Azul oscuro casi negro ella solo golpeo el suelo y varias rocas se levantaron, después de una Patada Expulso un fuerte Fogonazo los del loto blanco solo la miraron

—Es un placer me llamo Yori, como verán he comenzado a entrenarme mentalmente para cumplir mi función de Avatar, prometo no defraudar al loto blanco ni al mundo como la Nueva Avatar—Ella solo hizo una reverencia hacia los representantes del Loto blanco

Mientras en ciudad republica

Un chico de la misma edad que Yori solo que este tenia el pelo negro con mechones rojizos estaba esquivando múltiples rocas además de bolas de Fuego de unos Bandidos .

—Normalmente no atacamos a Niños pero tu te lo Ganaste mocoso—Dijo uno y creo un Muro frente Niño

—Estaba Hambriento y no tenia dinero para comprar Comida—Dijo el pequeño estaba Asustado pero podía dar lucha

—Pero no era razón para Robarnos bien pudiste robar un restaurante —Dijo uno de ellos quien golpeo el suelo haciendo que este se agrietada en dirección al Muchacho Este Salto y lanzo una patada creando un corte de Aire que tumbo a los Bandidos, otro que estaba en Pie le lanzo una roca ,el con un Brazalete que llevaba rompió la Roca asombrando Bandido.

—¿Q… que eres? —Dijo el asustado ya que ya se había hecho publica que se encontró a la nueva Avatar

—No.. Lo… se—Dijo agotado Los otros que estaban Tumbados se levantaron y Lo rodearon el niño estaba Cansado la adrenalina se acabo.

—¡lamentaras todo lo que nos Hiciste! —Grito uno y lanzo una Llamarada El niño miro la llamarada y sus ojos brillaron de un color morado logro frenar la Llamarada los atacantes se Asustaron , el solo movio sus manos y Los controlo con Sangre control haciendo que se atacaran entre ellos, en eso el niño perdió el conocimiento pero los atacantes apenas y Huyeron alguien mas llego y tomo al niño llevándoselo. Al rato el Desperto en una Lujosa casa estaba en una gran Cama cuando quiso levantarse la Puerta se abrió dentro estaba un Hombre con Ropas elegantes por su piel Morena se notaba que era de la Tribu Agua.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto el niño

—te encontré inconsciente y te traje a mi Casa , soy Turok ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?—Pregunto el

—Yo…no tengo nombre—Dijo el niño.

—oh, eso es raro bueno eso puede Arreglarse, dime ¿no te gustaría vivir aquí con migo? —Pregunto el calmado

—me gustaria…. Pero.. ¿Por qué me ofrece vivir aquí? —Pregunto el

—Es facil veo en ti un gran Potencial que seria una Pena desperdiciarlo , asi que a cambio dejes que yo te ayude a Manejar tus habilidades te ofrezco vivir aquí tendrás todo lo que necesites y no te faltara nada —Dijo el con Calma

—Bien… acepto—Dijo el Niño mirando a la cama

—Bien pero primero te hace falta un Nombre …..ya se,Yako ese nombre te quedara Perfecto —Dijo el sonriendo

El Tiempo pasaba y ambos niños eran entrenados de diferentes Formas y diferentes Motivos, Yori comenzó con su elemento tierra control el cual sin Problema termino de dominarle en pocos Meses pero cuando quiso aprender alguna otra disciplina de ese elemento no pudo ni con el metal control ni con El lava control , paso lo mismo con el fuego control no podía generar Rayos el agua control parecía normal ya que podia generar hielo también, pero ella a escondidas practicaba con la Sangre Control que estaba comenzando a Manejarla, cuando lo hacia se veia una Sonrisa que detonaba un poco de maldad mientras que Yako fue instruido por maestros del Bajo Mundo que Turok amenazaba para que le Enseñasen lo curioso era que podía Manejar el metal control y lava control pero no la tierra control al igual con el fuego control podia generar rayos y moverse como si hiciera fuego control pero no podia generar fuego, con el agua control era lo mismo solo que únicamente manejaba la sangre control aunque siempre al estar solo practicaba métodos curativos con el agua solo para eso podía manejara incluso devolverle la vida a plantas marchitas aquello le hacia sonreír mucho y mostrar bondad cuando lo Hacia.

Ahora ambos jóvenes alcanzaron la edad de 18 Años aun sus complicaciones lo lograron incluso aprender el aire control Yori con los maestros aire de Ciudad república y Yako aprendió solo leyendo antiguos pergaminos que Turok le consiguio ahora ambos debian hacer algo un gran Paso para ser avatars y era Dominar el estado Avatar. En una Zona de entrenamiento en Ba sing se Yori estaba Frente a varios de los mejores guerreros del loto blanco , ella traia un traje de entrenamiento del loto blanco el cual consistía en un pantalon azul, botas blancas, camisa blanca y una cinta Azul pasando entre medio. La lucha dio Inicio y uno de ellos levanto una roca con Su pie y la lanzo Yori cerro los ojos y los abrio mostrando unos ojos blancos ella con la palma la rompio, otro lanzo un corte de fuego ella solo junto las manos y absorbió el fuego , otro se elevo alto y dio un pupuñetazoe aire ella salto y juntando sus pies devolvio una patada que al golpearlo lo mando contra una pared, el ultimo de dos recipientes con agua las desplegó y Ataco ella le devolvio el ataque pero devolvio hielo en punta ataco el guerrero se espanto.

—¡Alto! —Grito un anciano quien supervisaba todo.

—Yori que fue eso ultimo, casi matas a tu contrincante—Dijo el anciano serio

—Lo… lamento… —Dijo ella apenada

—Deberás de meditar sobre lo que hiciste para estar lista para ser el avatar —Dijo el anciano y ella asintió haciendo una reverencia

luego irse Ya lejos de los ancianos ella estaba en su cuarto tratando de meditar un poco pero le era dificil al final solo dio un grito de enojo y dejo de Hacerlo.

—¿Estas bien Hija?—La madre de Yori se asomo por la puerta, ella se giro para verla y asintió

—Estoy un poco frustrada nada mas Mamá puedo hacer que acepten que ya termine mi entrenamiento —Dijo ella suspirando

—Ellos esperan mucho de ti es normal que siempre sientas que lo que haces es poco —Dijo ella calmada—tal ves lo que necesitas es ir a Ciudad republica para poder , hablare con ellos para que dejen que vayas

Yori al escucharlo solo miro a su Madre con una gran sonrisa y la Abrazo con fuerza

—Gracias Mamá —Dijo ella sonriendo

Mientras Ciudad república

En un Banco de la ciudad se estaba cometiendo un Robo cuatro Sujetos quien lograron reducir la seguridad y tomar control de la caja estaban listos para irse cuando la Alarma sonó

—¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Contesten! —Grito uno nervioso otro le dio un golpe para calmarlo

—¡Calmate! Seguiremos con el plan no temas —Dijo uno con un pañuelo cubriéndole la parte inferior de la cara

—¡Esta es la Policia están rodeados rindan se ahora! —Se grito desde afuera todos menos el del pañuelo se acordaron

—¡prefiero ir a la cárcel que decirle a Turok que fallamos! —Grito uno y se arrojo por la ventana rindiéndose Los demás policías entraron los otros dos se rindieron menos el del pañuelo quien se coloco en una postura de Combate estilo Muay thai .

—¿no te rendiras verdad? —Pregunto un Oficial y el negó

Los agentes que estaban afuera observaron como los que entraron fueron arrojados hacia ellos todos se prepararon del interior el Joven estaba con la misma postura listo para atacar en sus brazos tenia un dispositivo con un Cable eso para los policías denomino que sabia metal control, uno ataco con una Llamarada pero el juntando sus manos la dividió otros dos lanzaron rocas hacia el este dio un gran Salto esquivándolas usando el cable lanzo un latigazo al aire una fuerte ráfaga concentrada golpeo uno de los vehículos rompiéndolo,

otros dos oficiales atacaron con una patada de fuego y otro lanzo discos de metal el con el cable los bloqueaba dio una patada al suelo y dos patrulleros mas fueron destruidos por lava control , dos agentes los cuales eran maestros fuego atacaron con relámpagos el volvio a dar un gran salto y aplaudió haciendo una onda de aire que los mando hacia atrás , los dos últimos estaban nerviosos, el joven solo creo rayos con sus manos y se las arrojó a la patrulla que estaba junto a ellos y esta exploto, todos los oficiales fueron vencidos pero ninguno muerto.

—Mejor me voy antes de que vengan mas —Dijo el y tomo el dinero para irse dando grandes saltos con aire control

Turok estaba observando las noticias en el televisor era uno de los nuevos inventos de industrias futuro superando del blanco y negro este era a color

—Veamos que estan pasando en las Noticias—Dijo el y observo el reporte por el robo y como el asaltante pudo manejar varias disciplinas de diferentes elementos—Asi se hace Yako jaja En eso la noticia se Acabo y comenzó en reporte de que la nueva Avatar, la avatar Yori llegara mañana a ciudad Republica

—¿asi que ella ya viene? Sera interesante ver como te las ves con Yako, avatar —Dijo para si mismo Turok mirando la tv

Mientras Yako estaba en su cuarto practicando el agua control pero para curar se lo veia calmado mientras curaba sus propias heridas, en cambio Yori quien iba en un vehiculo del loto blanco, venia practicando la sangre control con un Insecto que había esta se la veía en sus ojos una mirada llena de mal, ahora los dos avatars uno que es malvado y tiene bondad en su interior y otra que es buena pero en cambio tiene maldad en su interior, como sera cuando ellos se vean de frente? Solo el tiempo lo dira


End file.
